Spider-Canary
by Spider-God
Summary: It's my Fanfiction. I don't own Marvel or DC.


Spider-Canary

A/N: I don't own certain characters. I only own a few of them.

Trunks Parker's POV:

"Well, it seems like I am going to be tricked into killing my friend again." I say as I land on the balcony of my headquarters. I am greeted by a blonde haired babe in a eye mask, wearing a black spandex and leather outfit with a staff and is 5'2" with blue eyes.

"Hey Sara... I know that I am lat-" I am interrupted by a slap to the face. "I deserved that."

"You deserve worst. You fucking liar. I can't believe you missed our prom." She tries to attack again and I stop her, only to get a kiss from her.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

She looks at me and starts unzipping her jacket, causing me to run us into our room and kiss her more.

(A couple of hours later)

We ended up talking about having a threesome with her best friend, Felicity Kenway.

"You're right, you aren't getting enough already by getting to see your hot girlfriend fuck another girl plus getting to partake as well," Sara mused.

I rolled out of the bed that we shared and joined my girl, who had stopped to face me in the middle of the room. As I approached, equally nude, we embraced in another warm hug, the much smaller Canary wrapping her arms around my powerful neck.

"I think that I deserve some super special sex," Trunks shared.

Before Sara could inquiry on what I meant by that, she felt my large hand on the small of her back begin to creep downward. My palm slid effortlessly over the sexy curve of her low back and onto her extremely thick ass, a backside plumped than most girls her size could even dream of having. My true intentions became known when my fingers were placed in her crack, and glided down until my tips softly rubbed her crinkled backdoor.

"Well...I guess I could accommodate that request," she smiled before breaking away and heading into the shower room.

Looking to my right I saw Sara, the gorgeous crime fighter that I was in love with. The showering area was long with 5 shower heads in the space and the blonde was currently using the one in the middle. The hot water was jettisoning out over her curvy body and I simply leaned on the doorway and observed.

She was sideways to me which allowed me to look at her entire body and amazing features. She wore her blonde hair, drenched with water, cascading down to her mid back, between her shoulder blades. Given our line of work, she was obviously in peak physical fitness with well toned muscles in her arms, not large but strong and still feminine, and a stomach almost as flat as mine. Due to that same work, her body was like mine in terms that there were old cuts and burns, scarred over throughout her creamy white skin.

Then I started to observe her actually features. Her face was pretty, but what made it special was that it wasn't perfect. The girl may have only been 5'4 and 115 pounds but Sara had an amazing rack that could compete with most any other girl, easily bettering her sister, Laurel. Her tits weren't massive but were a healthy B/borderline C cup, but what made them so great were their shape and the bright pink nipple capping each one. However Sara's best feature was easily her ass, the size of which defied anatomy, as how such a slim girl could possess a booty that thick was incredible. Hell, her breasts weren't even her 2nd best feature, the first being her amazingly thick and juicy ass with the second being her meaty legs, sculpted from our extra-curricular activity at night.

"Well are you gonna stand out there all night like some creep," Sara asked, sensing my presence.

Seeing as I was already naked I stepped towards her, feeling my feet go from the hard cement flooring to the equally hard, but tiled surface of the shower. I swung wide and came up from behind Sara, wrapping my arms around her flat stomach before moving them up to feel her soft breasts.

Despite being a trained killer and crime fighter, Sara was still so feminine it was quite impressive. As I kneaded her handful-sized tits, I leaned in and kissed along her neck. Just like always, this move always got her moaning. My much stronger and taller body was pressed against hers, and she undoubtedly felt my growing erection poking against one of her insanely plump ass cheeks.

"Is this for me," Sara asked as her hand came back to stroke my manhood.

She probably was expecting me to split open her pussy lips with my cock since that was what the norm as we normally needed to rush with intimacy, but I had something else in mind. She seemed to be slightly surprised when she felt my tongue licking the length of her clean shaven pussy, but the loud scream she voiced told me she accepted my change in plan.

I licked her snatch a few more times, feeling it get wetter with each pass, a combination of more of my spit, the occasional stream of shower water cascading down but mostly due to her own juices as she got hornier. On the next pass, once I reached her puffy sex, I extended my tongue as deep inside her pussy that I could and elicited a loud moan of pleasure from the sexy singer.

"Oh Spider," she screamed out.

With each passing minute of me munching her rug and appreciating her sweet jelly, I knew that I could savor in my craft for a change. Over and over I plunged back into her snatch until running out of air, content to staying down on my knees behind her perky ass for as long as I'd like. However, I could sense that Sara was already getting antsy for my fat dick to fill her up, because as good as I was with my tongue, nothing could replace a good hard fucking.

On the other hand, I ignoring her physical cues for a little while longer and crammed my tongue up into her pussy and bathed my taste buds in her juices. Although eating her out gave me no direct pleasure, there was something so sensual about licking the inside of The Canary's pussy that made my erection grow even harder.

"So tasty," I told her.

While I took a break to brief gather air in my lungs and dirty talk my girlfriend, my hands remained active. They weren't currently needed to pull her fat cheeks apart to give me access to her pink slit, so I used them to light swat her bottom or graze my fingertips over the rounded flesh, including towards her middle, getting dangerous close to her protected asshole.

"Shit you're dangerous with that tongue," Sara moaned back to me. "But just do it baby, I know what you are working towards."

"You're a world class hero but you are even better with your tongue," the blonde spoke after several long seconds.

"And yet always the tone of surprise," I said with a wink.

"Oh shut the fuck up," she grinned.

I knew Sara was devoted to me, but she always had a thing for girls, hence her wanting to bring Felicity into our bed. But just because she was with me now didn't mean she didn't have to forgo all her lesbian tendencies, illustrated when she wrapped an arm around my head and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I knew she was doing it to taste her own pussy juices but I was fine with it, just like I was fine with it when she broke the kiss, brought my fingers I had used on her up to her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Taste good to you too," I asked with a grin.

"I really do taste amazing, just didn't think you should be the only one who got to sample," Sara replied.

"That's fair," I replied, going in for another kiss.

"So you gonna get this thing in my ass or what," the blonde said after awhile.

I am finally back and I decided to have a Fanfiction with Sara Lance and my OCs.

Uploading New Chapter in a few hours.


End file.
